Assassin amy rose
by slitgirl
Summary: she is a assassin it is her jobs and her life she was found in the street her adopted family had changed her life so now she is the grand ultimate lifeform now and she hate the sonic team because they had killed her parents and now she is alone
1. Chapter 1 amy is a baby girl

one day there was a girl on the floor she was about 1 years old she was on the streets and then one simple morning a husband and wife had walked past Amy's spot and they had heard a soft moan and then they had went to find out where the noise was coming from but the only thing that they had saw a little bundle of fur and then the wife had went to pick up the little girl of the floor and when she had went to touch the little girl and she had uncurled and then looked up at the woman and then sat up and saw a man there as well.

"What is it that you want do you want to steal from me people" says the little girl

"No we heard a noise while we were walking past and we came to check it out and noticed you here" says the woman

"All right but what is your name madam" says the little girl

"Well my name Lilith and my husband is called Lucifer and what may your name be dear" says Lilith

"Well I had to decide my own name I like Amy miss Lilith" says Amy

"Well little Amy would you like to come live with us and become one of us and do the same job as us" says Lilith

"And what is it that you both do miss Lilith" says Amy

"well we are not just ordinary people we have very special powers like nothing you have ever seen and we are assassins we kill people for money and it is a job for us and we have never been caught before in our entire life and we live in a castle would you like to live there and become one of us" says Lilith

"Yes please make me one of you" says Amy

"come on then we are going to take you cloth shopping and then shoe shopping then the undergarments shopping as well so get ready all right dear, hinny I have enough money and I am able to take care of myself and the little one as well you can go and do that job that is needing to be done all right thanks see you at home dear" says Lilith

"All right dear and Amy you may now call us your mother and father all right see you tonight" says Lucifer

so then Lucifer had left the place and went on the mission and then Amy and Lilith had both started to walk and then they arrived at the spa and then Lilith had made Amy have a bath and then Amy had her hair done which she had gotten her hair straight and then when her hair is dried she had gotten black red and blue colors in her hair as highlights and they all go together with the color pink and then when that is done. Amy had gone to see her new mother and then Lilith smiled at her and paid the worker the money for the job that was done.

then they left the store then started to walk down the street to the piercing parlor shop they had went inside and then started to walk to the worker and sorted out what they would like to get done and then the worker had made Amy walk with him and then he had lifted Amy up and then he had started on the ears and marked about five on each side of Amy's ears and then he started to pierce the earrings inside the ears and then she was holding her eyes closed and then when it was over she had opened her eyes and then he had done the same thing on the eyebrows but one on both side then that was done so he then made Amy open her mouth and pull her tongue out and he had done the same and then he did the same with the belly button and her pussy with one piercing then also the nose as well.

then they had finished and they walked back to the front and Lilith had seen what had been done and she was proud and then the worker and Lilith had been talking about how long it would take until the holes will be able to set in and it was about a whole year and the Lilith had paid for it and then they had went out of the store and then walked to the tattoo parlor and Amy had gotten a black rose and a skull on both sides of the chest the skull on the right and the black rose on the left side and then they left the store and then they finally had gotten to the clothing shop.

so then Amy had went to try on a lot of sexy clothing that would catch people eyes and then when they were done with that they had went to the shoe store and they had spent an hour in there for a whole lot of shoes and they were get some sexy ones that would match the outfits that she had been getting. Then Lilith and Amy had went to the makeup store and bought a whole lot of makeup that suites Amy's beautiful skin.

"Amy is you all right there or do you want to go home and put this stuff away then dear" says Lilith

"Yes please mother please" says Amy

So then they walked out of the store after they paid for the items that they wanted to get. then outside the store a limo had came to the front of the shop and then the butler had came out of the car and opened the boot and then walked over to were Amy was and then grabbed the bags out of her hands and then they are put in to the car boot and then closed the boot and then he opened the car door so that Lilith and could climb inside the limo. were Amy sat next to the window and then suddenly feel asleep on the seat and then when she had woken up she was in a bed in a fence room with a bed and stuff that is in a bedroom and then there was a knock on the door and then Amy looked at the door and then the door opened and then in came Lilith and Lucifer.

"Hello Amy dear it is morning now it is time to start your training now" says Lucifer

"Right what time is it this morning" says Lilith

"it is 9 in the morning all right it is time for breakfast and then we change you into one of us which is a grand ultimate life form dear girl and when that is over we will start your training today all right" says Lucifer

"All right then can you please leave father so mother and me can get myself changed please" says Amy

so then Lucifer had left the room so that Amy could get changed and then Lilith had went to the wardrobe to pick out a pair of black pants with butterfly pattern on them and then Lilith had pick out a top that is sleeve less and it is able to see the tattoos that she has on the chest on either side. Then they walked out of the room and then Lucifer had seen the way Amy was looking like and then he walked up to her and then kissed her on the cheeks. Then out came Lilith and then they all went down for breakfast.

then Lilith and Lucifer had taken Amy down to the basement where there is a machine that can change a person into a grand ultimate life form so then Amy and Lilith had walked towards the door of the machine and Lilith had opened it wide so Amy could go inside and then when she was Lilith had closed it and then Lucifer had started the machine in there and then suddenly they heard screaming inside the machine. Which had lasted for quite a while then they had stopped and then so did the machine and then suddenly Amy had came out of the room and she looked about 18 when she is about 1 years old and then tomorrow would be her birthday.

They had trained all day yesterday and it was now Amy's birthday and she looked the same way as she had done yesterday and she was happy that it all had happened to her. Then her mother and father had came into the room and then they had looked at Amy and they had smiled at how she had looked and then they had hugged her and then they had went down to get some breakfast and then they had continued to train and then they had decided that Amy is going to be 18 years old.

18 years later

Amy is an assassin who goes for someone that is her target and they do not know it until they are dead and her parents have gone they are dead. So she lives by herself inside the home that she had grown up in to. She was to mean to have a person killed. Who had killed her parents and it was no ordinary person it was tails the fox. So Amy had been training hard and then now it was time for her to get revenge but her boss always calls her you for a killing to be done.

so then before Amy had went out of the house the phone had went so she had went to get her and then walked towards the phone and then she had picked it up and answered it and the person on the other line is her boss bobby.

"Hello you have reached the phone of Amy rose the assassin" says Amy

"Hello Amy I have a job for you now and it is not going to be okay I need you to kill the king but he is being guarded by the royal knights" says bobby

"What who are the royal guards then bobby" says Amy

"Well it is sonic the hedgehog and his gang and there is also a twist there is also someone that had killed your mother and father dear" says bobby

"what the hell he is letting a murderer protect him I am going to kill the king and kill tails for killing my parents and no one will stop me even if I have to kill every one there" says Amy

"hold on Amy and calm down now listen and do the job a professional al right now do not let the hatred get the better of you" says bobby

"All right bobby I will not so were, how, when bobby" says Amy

"well he will be out on the streets and he will be in the stands watching or joining in, how is that I want you to use a insult riffle from a far so that no one will be able to notice you and to be able to know when he will be there is at 2pm all right just don't get caught my dear" says bobby

"All right bobby I will do that then bye and I will be there just watch the news all right" says Amy


	2. Chapter 2 the death of the mayer, tails

So then Amy had hung up the phone and then went to get changed and to get the right weapons to shoot the Mayer and tails as well. So then she had left the house with all the correct equipment and then went to find a pace to set up and she had found one right on top of the highest building and she is getting ready to shoot the Mayer. The party has already started and she went on a search looking for the Mayer and then she had found him and then she had looked at the guards and then she had seen them and there was one that she did not know about so she zoomed in on the person and he was a black and red hedgehog.

But she had went back to the Mayer and then she had shot the gun and the Mayer had went down and then she had seen tails so she shoots him as well about 4 times and while she was doing that everyone was running around the whole place and the sonic team were getting the Mayer to safety so Amy looked back at them and this time shot the Mayer in the head and he had died instantly then she had packed everything up and walked way and went away went they rest were trying to find out who had shot the Mayer and they could not find anything so then Amy had cleaned everything up the evidence to show that she was there at all and then she had went out of the building and smiled at everything that had went on around her. She had gotten back home and put the news on and watched it then she had got the phone and dialed her boss up and talked about what had happened the day.

"Hey bobby I had done the job what do I get for that and the extra kill on the murderer boss" says Amy

"Well for the kill on the boss you will be getting around about 1 million and for the kill of your parents murderer you also get another 1 million pounds is that all right Amy it will be in your work account all right" says bobby

"That would be absolutely brilliant bobby thank you I am so happy to get revenge back on that bester who killed my parents and the sonic team has some one new to the team bobby do you know who it is by any chance" says Amy

"Well what does the new person look like then Amy" says bobby

"Well bobby he looks so sexy he is a black hedgehog and he has red stripes as well and he looks just like sonic but more sexier than him" says Amy

"Oh right so what about his name then Amy" says bobby

"Well I had just seen him when I was about to kill the Mayer bobby do you know who he is" says Amy

"No sorry" says bobby

"It is all right" says Amy

so then they had both hung up the phone and Amy had went back out the front door and then she went to the shops to get the food that she needs and then went to the food shops and then on the way there she had see the new guy in front of her and he was not looking where he was going and then he bumped into Amy and she had fell over and then she had looked up at him and then he looked down at her and then he smiled and then he held a hand out for Amy to grabbed a hold and to be lifted up into the air.

"What the hell are you doing man could you not watch were you are doing" says Amy

"Well I am trying to find out who had killed our king woman" says shadow

"Don't you fucking dare call me that you asshole my name is Amy rose stupid" says Amy

"Well sorry Amy my name is shadow and I am the new team member on the sonic team" says shadow

"Oh right so then I will not be talking to you at all since you are with them shadow so this is the last time all right" says Amy

"Why what is the matter Amy why can we not talk to each other for" says shadow

"Well my and team sonic are enemy's because they had murdered my parents for no reason and I am hoping to be able to murder them myself for revenge" says Amy

"Wow then I do not want to belong to the team then and what do you do for a living then Miss Amy" says shadow

"well until the next time we meet i will not tell you, you need to guess what i do" says amy

so then amy had walked away from shadow and she had then looked back and blow a kiss at him and he then had hearts in his eyes while he had watched amy leave his sights. when she was gone he had went back to the team to talk about her and they disliked her the moment they had menthind her name. so amy had went to do some food shopping.


	3. Chapter 3 the mourning of the team tails

with shadow and the sonic gang

shadow had came to tails home and went straight inside and then saw everyone was in the living room upseet about some thing which shadow did not know about. so when he came into the room everyone was looking at him upset and then suddenly he saw tails in the middle of the room on the floor dead. then he had fell to the floor as well and started to cry about tails.

"what the hell happened to him" says shadow

"well when the king was getting shot at we had been carrying him to the nearest building and then suddenly we had heard a nother shot and thought nothing of it and then the shooter had put a bullet through the kings head and then we thought that tails was following us, when we had turned around he was not there so then we had went on a search for him and found him dead like the king it was a double hit on both people but we had only information about the king being killed not tails" says sonic

"i wish he was a live" cryed cream

"so do we cream" says rouge

"ahem so when there were shots going of we had not even thought about looking on top of the buildings to see if someone was on top of them and why does a miss amy rose hate you lot so much for" says shadow

"oh you have met the bitch then shadow" says sonic

"well when i met her she was nice and sweet and lovable to me sonic why what had she done to the team before i came hear" says shadow

"well before you had joined our team she had been with a family a mother and a father who were so famous for what they were and who they were as well and when they had amy their so called daughter" says sonic

"what the hell sonic what do you mean" says shadow

"when she had been found on the floor of the streets my dear friend they had found her and raised her as one of them" says sonic

"and what are they then and what happened to the parents and what did they do and who killed them" says shadow

"well they are the grand ultimate life form shadow the power full one out of the whole kingdom and the one that had lived for a whole lot of life time so they were the first people to be a live and then suddenly something horrible had came and destroy the whole lot of them and now amy is the only grand ultimate life form who will live her whole life alone with no one else as a grand ultimate she is the only one and she is the only one of the kind as well so when she dies the grand ultimates will all be dead" says sonic

"what she is the last of her kind that must be sad for her" says shadow

"yea well the only reason for that is because we had killed her parents because they were assassins and when we had to protect someone they all ways kill them so we tryied but the olny one that had done it was tails" says sonic

"how could you all try and kill a family that is all most extinted sonic and the rest of you are killing a very special species of our whole past that goes beyond the dinosaurs time, they were are past and now this is what they become then how stupid can you be i an not at all like you lot at least i do not kill a species that is so dying now" says shadow

"well now for what they are working for and what they do for a living was that they were a family full of assassins and now amy rose is the super assassin while she is the grand ultimate life form which she is so very powerful and have her as an assassin which is twice as super person shadow" says sonic

back with amy rose

amy was still walking down the ale of he food store and then she had then saw the type of food that she needed to eat so she had garther the rest of her food that she needs to have so that she can be able to have her strenth up for a long long time. she then went to the cash register and then she had then paid the money then went out of the door and walked back to her home while carrying her bags which are so heavy so had then saw the sight when she was on top of the hill and she was happy to live up on top of the hill so that she can be able to see the sight all the time.

which had all ways made her happy when she was all ways sad and then nothing will be able to help her forget how her parents had died and how shadow is a new member of the sonic team and she has to kill all of them and she was happy to get the murderer dead and then the phone had went of and it was her manager again and this time somebody had wanted her to sing thing time so she had accepted the job and it was at a pub and she know what it was and were it was as well because she is a normal customer who goes there all the time in her life since it was made and when it had started as well.

it was two hours since the time had went for the job which she had started it until about four hours and she has now have two more to go and she had felt some one coming and it was shadow. he looked either mad or upset but amy could not tell at all.

"hey shadow what you doing here then" says amy

"well i had went to see my team mates and they had told me what happened to tails and the mayer and i never know tails had gotten shot and why did you do that for your mission was only the mayer on tails" says shadow

"hey now if he had not killed my father and my mother since we were the last ones of the dying race and now i am the only one and i can never die at all and now i am all allone and i will never know what it feels like to be loved now because my mother and father were planning to get a male boy and create him into one of us and they were going to teach me the rast of my family desteny now but that will never happen now and i am happy about that all right i would do it all over a gain" says amy

"i know amy that is why i am here for they told me what they had done to you so i left them to be with you my freind all right to keep you company since you and i can never die at all" says shadow

"what the hell are you then shadow" says amy

"Well amy hunny i am the ultimate lifeform and i may be like you but you are more powerful and and the second best as well and we are the only two people of each of our kind" says shadow


	4. Chapter 4 the job pt1

"That is right we are arn't we Shadow what do you wanna do then because i have to kill someone in a minute or two" says Amy

"Fine i would like to become like you pretty lass i would like to be come an assassin please Amy" says Shadow

"All right then Shadow i would like you to come with me on this mission and bloody follow me all right and copy me with what ever i do all right and if you get it wrong the whole place will now about me all right" says Amy

"Fine i promise i will follow you Amy with all the moves that you will be making i double promise you that my dear" says Shadow

Then Amy and Shadow had both shook hands and then Amy had went to a statue and then lifted up the head and pushed the button that was under it and then place the head back to wear it had belonged as well and then there was a open wall and then he had seen the mother of all god all the weapons that have been made in the whole world and Amy was picking out the two hand guns and placing them on her knees and then she had pick out some swords as well.

Which were katana and she had placed them on the back of her body and then she had picked out one of the machine guns and she had placed that at the side of her body and also she had picked out of the pile some small knives to through and she had also got out a whole lot of bullets and Shadow was suprised about how many weapons Amy is able to carry with out dropping them and she had also grabed a pistel two of them and she had turned around and looked at Shadow and then smiled at him and then she had went back to the statue and moved the head again and then she had pushed the button again and the wall had went back the way it was.  
>then Amy was leaving the room and Shadow had went to follow her and they had arrived in the garage and Amy had went to the moterbike and she had started up the bike and then looked at the Shadow and he looked back at her and then they were staring at each other and then Amy had started to smile and then so did Shadow.<p>

"well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get on the bike i need to get there in a few minutes Shadow" says Amy

"right i am getting on the bike and this is the first time that i have been on one before Amy" says Shadow

"Well you are going to like it all right now come on get on and keep a tight hold of me all right and do not let go" says Amy

So Shadow had gotten on the bike and wrapted his arms around Amy really tight so that she is able to feel her bones crush reall loud as well and she had went forward until she was on the main road and then she had started to get more faster and faster and she was speeding the speed limit and she was not stopping when the red light was on for a few minutes and then when there is a cop car around she stops and goes the speed limit as well. She was almost there and she had looked in her side mirrow and looked at how Shadow was holding up and he looked like he was going to be sick so she had stopted and Shadow quikly climbed of and went in the bushes and been sick for a bit and then when he came back Amy had given him a baby wipe so Shadow was able to wipe his mouth and his hands. Then he had climbed back on the bike and then she had started the bike again and then in a few minutes she had made it and then she had climbed off and then Shadow had done the same thing as well. then she had went to the building and then she had started to climb up to the building and then Shadow was just watching her and then she had looked down at him.

"What the hell are you doing Shadow you need to climb up now before some one sees you right now" says Amy

So then Shadow had climbed up the building just like Amy and they both had made it towards the top of the building and then before Amy had looked up on top of the building and saw about two or three guards on top of the building. So she had climbed up on top of the building and then she had made a move to Shadow to stay still so he moved to the top and moved his head a little so he can see what will happen on the roof top.

She had then did a back flip off the side and onto the roof and Shadow was amazed about that and she had then head kick one of the guards on the head with her foot and then she had put both of her hands around another guys neck and twisted the head and then the man had fell on the floor. Amy did not seem to notice the man come up behind her and she had put her hand up in the way of the the man's leg and she had then lifted the leg up and twisted it and then turned herself around and stood up and then let go of the leg and she had punched him in the head and then she had gotten her knife out and she had stabbed him. Then she had made a move and Shadow had taken it to get on the roof and so he did and she had loved it a whole lot the fighting and then Shadow had came up on the roof and started to smile and loved to see Amy do her thing a whole lot as well.

Shadow was suprised at what an assassin is able to do and work with and they may come up with a whole lot of things as well. Amy had went to the other end of the building and Shadow had followed her as well and they were lying down on the roof and Amy was looking at all the guards to see how many there are and they were all over the place so Amy had taken out her weapon of the hand gun and a sound proof item to go on the gun and then she had started to shoot a whole lot of people. Now when she was done shooting the whole lot of people she had looked at Shadow and he was so shocked as hell.

"What is the matter Shadow i thought you wanted to see how a professional assassin does her or his work all right Shadow and i thought you wanted to know how it is done and this is it" says Amy

"I know Amy but i never thought that it would be like this at all and do you not have any feelings for killing them at all Amy" says Shadow

"When you have been at this job just like me and my dead parents have you would have gotten used to it and when i was found in the street the family had taken me in and made me one of them they had trained me into one of them since i was about one years old and now i may look 18 years old i am really 10 years old that is one of the side affects of me being the grand ultimate life form" says Amy


	5. Chapter 5 the job pt2

"When you have been at this job just like me and my dead parents have you would have gotten used to it and when i was found in the street the family had taken me in and made me one of them they had trained me into one of them since i was about one years old and now i may look 18 years old i am really 10 years old that is one of the side affects of me being the grand ultimate life form" says Amy

but then when amy was looking at shadow, then with out them knowing about them the guards had all surrounded them and then they all had there hand guns on them and then one of them had whistled and then amy had looked around and so did shadow as well and then she had thought of something. then they all had pointed there guns at them and then Amy and Shadow had both stood up slowly and calmly as well and then Amy was smiling at them for no reason. Then they were starting to get in closely as they can and then when they were a few metares away from them.

"Well hello there boys i bet i cought you all off guard then" says Amy

"Well yes you did and i need you both to come with me right now" says one of the guards

"Well this is were you and me do not agree on this bit i would like to stay right here and for you to leave" says Amy

so then they had tried to grab a hold of Amy's arms but she had then kicked them in the stomach so they had follen over and then they Amy had stood back up again and looked at the others and then started to punch all the guards and she had also kicked them as well and then when they were all on the floor she had taken her knife out stabed each and ever one of them. then Shadow had watched Amy just do that and he was scared at how exallent that she had to go to wards Shadow and help him out which she had done and made him sit down on the floor and then look at Amy for a minute.

"Shadow are you all right" says Amy

"you and them, beat, kicked, stabbed" says Shadow

"all right you are in shock, you look really great today by the way, you did great and please stay here all right i will be right back" says Amy

"w w were are you going don't leave me alone please" says Shadow

"i am just going to check something and i will be right back all right just please stay hear all right" says Amy

So then before Shadow is able to tell Amy something but she was all ready gone and then she had seen the rest of the guards coming up to the stairs towards the roof were the guards that she had killed had been. Then she had then throw a stone down and hit one of them on the head and then she had went back to Shadow who was still shocked. Then she had then went back up to him and then she had done something that had socked Shaodw a whole lot. She had gotten one of her knifes and pushed it towards his throat and then he snappted out of it and looked at Amy and then she smiled at him and then released the knife and given him two ammo shells and then she stood infront of Shadow and then suddenly the door was open and then Amy had started to shoot her weapons at the guards she had taken almost all of them before she had ran out of ammo then she had released the clips and then moved her arms back and gotten the other ammo clips into the guns and she had started to shoot the guards again.

Then after the ammo was all gone there was no more guards there at all and she had looked back at Shadow and he was in total shock so she had kissed him on the check and that had woken him up again and then he looked back at Amy. Then Amy had grabed his hand and then pulled him up on his feet. So she had moved back to the door and started to go down and then she had gone down two flights of steps and then she looked up and saw that Shadow was still on top of the stairs.

"Shadow hunny you need to follow me this whole building is crawling with the guards now hurry up and do not get lost all right now come on or i will be leaving you all alone for you to handle your self" says Amy

"All right Amy i am coming but please stop calling me Shadow please" says Shadow

"all right Shadow can you please drink this for me please" says Amy

So then Amy had given Shadow a drink that would make you go to sleep really fast and you are able to sleep for about 5 to 6 days at the most. Then as soon all Shadow had drank it he was getting sleepy and then suddenly he had fallen down on the floor. So Amy had to think of something so Amy had thought about it and she ahd taken one of the certains of the window and she had wrapted it around shadow and then tide it around him to make sure that he was safe and then she had tide the other end on to her as well so when she is able to walk around Shadow will be able to do along with her as well. So she had quickly moved down the stairs shooting all the gaurds while she moves down them and then she had came to the floor that she really needed to be on and then she had found the main room were the target is at and then she ahd taken off the certain and then she had taken the certain of Shadow as well.

Then she had lifted Shadow up and then rested him on the door and then she had opened to the door and the she had shoot the last few guards that was in the room. Then it was with the target and her with Shadow as well, she had grabed a hold of Shadow's quills and puled him in the room and he was all most a wake and he knows what is going on in the room as him now. Then the target had turned around and it was Mephiles who was the target the rich powerful drug dealer.

"Well the famous assassin Amy rose come to kill me finally then" says Mephiles

"Why yes i did Mephiles all right" says Amy

"Who is the boy you have here then Amy" says Mephiles

"Well this boy is called Shadow and you will not be able to kill him before i kill you all right" says Amy

Then Amy had slapted Shadow really hard and that had woken him back up fully awake and then Shadow looked around the room and then he had Seen Amy and then another man. who was so familer to him some how and then suddenly he had remembered who he was and could not beleive it that he was home agian. Then Amy had saw the look on Shadow's face and then she had went in front of him and then kissed him again and this time he was happy and then he looked at Amy again and smiled at him and loved the way she was nice and sweet to hum and lovable as well.

"Hey Amy i never know you would bring your hunny with you on these dangerous missions" says Mephiles

"Well he wanted to know what a assassin's job would be like because he does not know if he wants to become one" says Amy

"What am i doing back here in this home" says Shadow

"What are you on about Shadow" says Amy

"I have been here before and he is my stepfather right Mephiles" says Shadow

"Yes you are and it has been so long since you had left boy, it was a matter of time you would come home" says Mephiles

"I will never come home to you or to my mother at all, i will never own this bloody business that you have here stepfather" says Shadow

"What the hell is going on here" says Amy

"Well when i was about three years old my real father had died and so my mama had married another man and she had married him, then i had ran from home when i was about 15 years old and then i promised my self that i would never come back hear if my life had depended on it" says Shadow


	6. Chapter 6 the rescue

"Well when i was about three years old my real father had died and so my mama had married another man and she had married him, then i had ran from home when i was about 15 years old and then i promised my self that i would never come back hear if my life had depended on it" says Shadow

"Well that had to change one of these days Shadow" says Mephiles

"Why is that Mephiles hmm" says Shadow

"Well son your mother had died in the past few days all right" says Mephiles

"That is enough right now Mephiles it is time for you to die now" says Amy

Then she had taken out her machine gun and she had started to shoot and then he kept moving and then Shadow had slowly moved to the floor and sat back down to keep out of this mess and then with Shadow on the floor Mephiles had then saw Shadow and then stood still and Amy continued to shoot and then she had made about fifty bullets into the body of Mephiles. Then when he was still alive he was looking at Shadow and then Amy had stopted and looked at Shadow as well. Then she had went to his level and then looked into his eyes and smiled at him and he smiled back at her but the one thing she was not expecting was that Mephiles would grab a weapon and walk towards them and then he was then pointing it towards Amy and then she did not hear it but there was a shot and then she looked at Shadow and then turned around and then that was when she had seen Mephiles.

Amy had seen Mephiles with a weapon in his hand and then she had grabed her gun and shot him in the head and then Mephiles had fallen to the floor and died instently. She then had turned back to Shadow and looked at him and he had calmed down a little bit and then he looked at amy's body. He had noticed that there was a bit of blood were her stomac is then the blood had started to get bigger and bigger as well. Then Amy had fallen to the floor and Shadow had moved closer to Amy and then he had moved them both back to the wall and then laid Amy's head on his knees and then he was looking at her and she had also looked at him as well.

"Shadow i am going to give you a number and i would like you to get my mobile phone out of my pocket all right and dail the number and the person that you will be calling is called bobby" says Amy

"All right Amy all right but do not die on me all right" says Shadow

"I will not shadow i promise, the number is 0191475392 all right now do it before it is to late" says Amy

Then after Amy had said that she had feel asleep and then Shadow had went into Amy's pockets and found her phone and started to dial the number that Amy had given him to phone and then when he had done that it had started to ring four times and then someone had answered the phone.

"Hello who is calling right now" says Bobby

"Well if this is Bobby my name is called Shadow and i am here with your worker Amy rose well she had been shot in the stomac and the bullet has not come out at all and she is dying and she wanted you" says Shadow

"All right Shadow i am coming over and i am going to save you and Amy as well but just stay were you are and keep quiet all right we do not want some one to find the both of you" says Bobby

Then they had both hung up the phone and Shadow was getting so tired and then suddenly he had fell asleep and only woken up about two hours and he had woken up and saw about two people that was standing in front of him. the first person was coloured red and black as well and he was a hedgedog and he is freindly and he was wearing ripted clothing that he wore and he was wearing leather boots and then the other person was a girl and looked a little bit like the first one bit she was pink and black as well and she had wern a dress.

"Who are you to people" says Shadow

"Well my name is Bobby and this is Shelia my sister who are you sir and what happened to my favourite one Amy" says Bobby

"My name is Shadow and my stepfather had shot her in the back all right Bobby" says Shadow

So then Bobby had taken Amy off shadow and started to walk away with her and Shelia had went up to Shadow and helpted him up and walked with him to the car with with Bobby and Amy would be going so Shadow knew that she would be all right. Then when they had gotten to the car Amy was lying down and then with out Bobby and Shelia knowing Shadow had fainted. which he did not realise that he was all so bleeding as well and then he had laid down right next to Amy. Then Shelia had looked back and saw that Shadow was just like Amy. So then she had pushed her brothers arm hard and the he looked back at them as well and then he had stepted on it and went to the hospital.

When they had gotten to the hospital Amy and Shadow we rushed off to the operating rooms which were seprate from each other. Amy was taking a very long time to be fixed bacause she is all ways dying and then they had to rush and bring her back and then after a whole 4 hours she was out of the operation room and into a coperation room so she is able to heel right up and to be able to relax as well. While Shadow was in the operating room he was fine and everything had went right and it was perfect and there was nothing wrong at all. Then Shadow had went into the same room as Amy is in and she was a sleep and Shadow had saw her and seen how much trouble she had been in as well.

The very next day Amy had woken up and saw that Shadow was still asleep and then she had turned her head around and saw her boss Bobby there for her to wake up. Then she had smiled and Bobby had woken up and saw Amy awake and he had smiled and looked happy to see her as well.

"Hey Bobby how are you doing now" says Amy

"Well i am fine Amy but what had happened to you, you never had this happen to you" says Bobby

"Well the target was the stepfather of Shadow over there and he was in shock and i had kept shooting and then he had gotten disstracted because Shadow was falling to the floor and then i had shot a lot of bullets into him and then he had fallen to the floor as well and then i went to see if Shadow was all right and then with out me noticing Mephiles stand up and then he had shot me and then i shot him in the head and then i had fallen to the floor and that is when Shadow had taken my phone and rang you to help me all right" says Amy

"Wow that must have been great for you to go through that" says Bobby

"Yes it was Bobby it was fantastic" says Amy

"Oh my bloody head what happened to me" says Shadow

"Shadow be careful not to move Shadow you have been shot all right so stay still the operation was a sucess but you are going to need to rest so you are able to heal better and i am the same with me as well when i got shot in the stomac the bullet had went through me and into you right under the heart of you" says Amy

"All right Amy i will and the same thing as you as well" says Shadow

"i know all ready Shadow and this is my boss Bobby" says Amy


	7. Chapter 7 the recovery of Amy and Shadow

"i know all ready Shadow and this is my boss Bobby" says Amy

"Hey Shadow and nice going saving Amy and calling me to come and get you all right" says Bobby

"It is all right there Sir" says Shadow

"Please do not call me sir call me Bobby all right" says Bobby

"right Bobby i will and please let me go home now please" says Shadow

"Shadow you are unable to go home because you need to heal all right" says Amy

"right Amy anything that you say all right as long as i am safe and sound all right" says Shadow

"All right now just go to sleep all right" says Amy

Then Shadow was going to sleep and Amy had looked at Bobby and then in came the docter and he had given Amy her medication and and also Shadow as well which will make them both feel a lot better and then Amy had realised that the person is really not who he works for so she had then gotten up of the bed and went towards the docter and then started to punch and kick him and then Bobby had came up behind Amy and held her arms. which had caused her to stop it and then the man had looked up at Amy and wondered what was going on.

"Amy dear what are you doing to the poor docter now" says Bobby

"He is not a real docter Bobby he works for scrouge Bobby you have to kill him now please" says Amy

"No what you need is some rest all right" says Bobby

So then Bobby had carried Amy back to the bed and the docter had walked away from them and then Amy had fallen asleep on the bed. Then Bobby had left the room and went home and then an whole four hours had past before Amy and Shadow had both woken up from the sleep and then she had saw Shadow adn then she was able to move around the room and she had gotten up and went to Shadow's bed and looked at him. while he looked back at her as well.

"Hey Shadow please wake up please" says Amy

"Yes Amy i am a wake what do you want now i am sleeping" says Shadow

"Well i am leaving this place you wanna come then Shadow" says Amy

"Well what the hell i am in right now then i can not stand it being in a room were i am unable to move around" says Shadow

Then Amy had given Shadow a drug and he had drank it and then he had fell asleep and then she had started to move the bed out of the room and then went to the car park and then broken into one of the cars. Then Amy had picked up Shadow and placed him inside of the car and then she had gotten inside of the front driver seat and then she had started to the car up and left the hospital all together and then she was driving away when she had looked back at Shadow and smiled at him for giving her some feelings of love and kind ness as well.

she had been driving all night so she had stopted the car and went to sleep for an hour then she had woken back up and drove to the beach and then she had stopted went out of the car and went on a search for a helicopter and when she had found it she had then went back to the car and picked up Shadow and then she had then went back to the helicopter and then she had strapted him inside the helicopter and then she had went to get the bags which were inside the car and then when she had gotten them she had then went back to the helicopter and then she had placed them in the back of the helicopter and then she had gotten inside of the helicopter. Then she had started the machine up and she was flying around and then she had headed off to some place which is deserted and it is unnoticable to people and it is not on the map at all.

She had found one and it was on the cost of mexico and it was not so close and people are unable to now about it at all. she had landed the helicopter on the ground of the island and then she had made a home and then when she had done the home it was about half way through the night and then she had made two beds so one was for her and the othe one is for Shadow as well. when she had done that as well she had went back to the helicopter and opened the door and grabed the bags that belonged to them and then she had taken them back to the home and then she had went back to the helicopter and she had went on the other side of the helicopter and gotten Shadow out of the helicopter and dragged him to the house and laid him on the bed and then she had went on the other bed and she had also fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 on the deserted island

It was the next day and Amy was all ready wide a wake and she had changed her outfit into a bakini and then she had looked at Shadow and then she had started to take his clothes of and she did not look at him while she was doing that as well. Then she had put on a pair of shorts and then she had put them on him and when that was done she had went down to the beach and she had went into the water and dived deep down and then she had seen a whole lot of fish and then she had grabed about two or four of them by the tail and then she had swam back to the beach and walked over to the table and then she had place the fish on the table and then look up and saw that Shadow was wide a wake so she had walked forward towards him and she had went over to her as well and then when she was close enough she had seen the look in his eye so she had smiled at him and he had done the same as well.

While that was happening with Amy this was happening to Shadow. Then Shadow had seen the roof of a building and then he had started to look around the room and when he had moved his head to the side he had seen Amy walking back to the beach with some fish in her hands. Amy had set the food on the table and then she had seen Shadow stand up and started to walk towards her and so she had walked towards him as well and then they had looked at each other and then Shadow had looked down and seen what he is wearing then he looked back at her and then looked at her wierd.

"Amy what am i wearing now" says Shadow

"You are wearing some shorts" says Amy

"I know that but how did i get in them Amy" says Shadow

"Then Shadow i am able to get you in the shorts with out looking i have disable a bomb with a toothcomb and a toothpick as well" says Amy

"How dare you Amy" says Shadow

Then he had thrown a punch towards Amy but he had missed her in the head and then he had tried to hit her again but he kept on miss Amy and then she had grabed Shadow's arm adn then forced him towards her adn then she had him locked and then he was trying to get out and the he had moved his hands down and then he had puch her back and he had fallen on the floor. He was looking up at Amy and she was looking down at him as well. When Amy had lend her hand out to help Shadow up he had pulled her down towards him and then they had started to roll around the ground and then when they had stopted they were leaning in for a kiss and then they heard a noise and saw a jet plane and then they were runninng away because they were firing at them.

Then Amy was running towards the other jet plane that she has on the island and then when she had gotten there she was starting the jet up and then looked at Shadow and he looked totally shock to see the jet plane there and then she had walked back to wards him and then she had laid her hand on his shoulder and then he had fallen a sleep and so Amy had carried him on the jet plane and then she had taken off to find her freind who is really smart and she was protecting him from people who would like to hurt him.

So then they had flown to africa and then gotten on a train and Amy had place Shadow in a cart. so she is able to go and find her freind benny the boy genius who had created a brilliant phone that can last for a long time. When Shadow had woken up he did not no were he was or were Amy was either so he had went out of the cart and looked around the train and then came to the food cart and then wanted something to eat so he had order eggs and toast and milk to eat. Then somebody had came and sat next to him but he did not know who the person was or who he was with at all and the man looked tall blue and red and green eyes and he had a red glove and a green glove as well and they did not like each other straight away.

So then Shadow had gotten up out of his seat and walked to the back of the train and bumbted into the cook their and then he had waited in the back with him but the cook had gotten stabted in the back and he had getten thrown on the floor and the man that is after him comes closer and lifted the hand with the knife in his hand and was going to stab him but there was a shot and the man's hand was bleeding and then they had looked behind him and Shadow had seen Amy with another person who was frightened to death.

"Ahh the master assassin has finally come to the rescue hmmm" says the killer

"Well yes i could not let you kill someone that i know is innocent all right now Shadow this is Benny, Benny this is Shadow say hello" says Amy

"Hey Benny" says Shadow

"Hey there" says Benny

"Enough chit chat all right give me the boy now" says the killer

"Who does he want Amy there is two of us here" says Shadow

"He want Benny for the invention that he had created and he was to kill him" says Amy

Then with out Amy knowing the killer had thrown a knife and it had hit her eye and she was bleeding so she had taken it out of her and then held it up in the air and looked around and found an eye patch to hold and to keep her eye closed so then she had went forward and stabbed the man. Then the man had grabted the neck of Amy and started to straggle her to death and then he had kept it up and then Amy had done something that nobody had thought she would do and that was to kick him in his privat parts to get him off a her and then she had thrown a whole lot of knifes at him and a few of them had missed and while he was dodging them he had moved back and he was in front of a window and then Amy had picked up a big bag and thrown it at him and he had fallen out of the window and he had still a grip on the train so she had went over to him and bit him on the leg. Then the man had let go and hit another train.

While the fight was going on Shadow and Benny had both gotten into a corner and cowered to hide and try and wait for who would have one the match. Then when they had heard nothing Shadow had looked up and saw that Amy was above them and looking down at them both so he had nodge Benny and then he had also lifted his head up as well and saw that Amy was all right. So they had both gotten up out of the corner and they had started to walk back to the cot that they were staying inside of. When they were inside of the cot Shadow and Benny had both gotten down on the bed and laid down next to each other and looked at Amy to see what she would be doing. She had taken out a laptop which is small and then she had opened it and on the screen came a old woman her boss old one and they were looking at each other.

"What the fuck do you think this is sending me a person to kill my client boss this is not the way and i did say that if someone gets in my way i will kill them even if they are from the same side you got me" says Amy

"Agent Amy bring your self in right now or i will be forced to us drastic measure all right bring the boy and the other one in for questioning and you will be safe in our hands all right" says Bobby

"i do not think so Bobby because the man who you had bloodly sent to kill us had done this to me you bitch and you think i am going to listen to the bitch who made him do it and you think when this is all over that i will come back and work for you after what happened to my eye, when my mission is over i am through with the likes of you all right i do not give a fuck about you at all now so piss off and i do not care if the presadent had spent millions of thousands to make me the way i am now for his money to go to waste because i do not care and you can forget about trying to convice me to join back again and be buddy, buddy with the csi all right i do not think so" says Amy

"Well then if that is the case then it is full death because you had agreeed with the contract that you will work for us no matter what and you will do what we will say or it is death for it now come back to base and take the death as a woman that you are all right" says Bobby

"No way Bobby i am not doing that at all and i quite and you will never find me and when you do i will kill you all before i am taking alive you hear me because this is the last time we will be in contact with each other all right so forget about it now fuck off" says Amy

Then she had closed the laptop and through it through the window and then looked at the boys and smiled and then they looked scared of Amy and she had looked in the mirrow and saw that half of her face was covered in blood and she went into the kitchen and gotten a wet cloth and then started to clean her face of and she had done that she had then taken of the eye patch and saw the eye and the way it looked and she had wiped it all clean and she had tried to see what it looks like in side the eyye as well. When she does it is so bad that the eye is all red and she can not look through it at all either and so she had a scar that was bleeding and you are able to see what it looks like inside. So Amy had picked up a needle and thread and she had started to saw the cut up and then when that was done she had then put some stick tape on to make sure that it all stays together and then she had put the patch back on.

Then she had looked back at the boys and she had smiled again and this time the boys had smiled back at her the best they could because they were worried about her and they did not know what to do about the eye and Amy could see it in there faces and also in there eyes. she had went to the door and the boys had followed her and they all had went to get some thing to eat and when they had gotten there they were glad that it was almost empty for them to sit were ever they would like so they sat down on the table closest to the door and then a waiter had came to take there order and they had the speciality one which is eggs, beacon, toast and beans special.


	9. Chapter 9 spain

Then she had looked back at the boys and she had smiled again and this time the boys had smiled back at her the best they could because they were worried about her and they did not know what to do about the eye and Amy could see it in there faces and also in there eyes. she had went to the door and the boys had followed her and they all had went to get some thing to eat and when they had gotten there they were glad that it was almost empty for them to sit were ever they would like so they sat down on the table closest to the door and then a waiter had came to take there order and they had the speciality one which is eggs, beacon, toast and beans special.

so that is what the cheif had given them. while they were eating Shadow had a worried look on his face and Amy did not like it at all. So they talk about something that would be interesting for Shadow and Benny to hear. she had started to talk about what they were going to do and why and for how long as well. Shadow was looking at Amy and thinking some weird things like 'how old is she, why is she doing this for as a career'.

"So guys we are going to go to spain for a couple of nights all right" says Amy

"What is it Amy i really need to talk to you about my creation that i have made" says Benny

"All right the reason that we are going to the spain hotel for is because i have some unfinished business there that i am going to do" says Amy

"Amy it is really important about the thing that i have made" says Benny

"Amy what is Benny talking about what creation that he had made" says Shadow

"He is on about this one Shadow and what about it Benny it looks fine to me and why is it getting hot" says Amy

"Well Amy it is gestroying its self because it is only a prototype i have been trying to fix it but i will have to make a nother one" says Benny

"What is that little thing that you have there Amy" says Shadow

"Well Shadow this little thing is called a nuclear power battery which can operate a whole city like new york or hollywood" says Amy

"Wow that is so powerful" says Shadow

"Yea i know it is that is why i have taken it to protect this item and also the person who had created it isn't that right Benny" says AMy

"Yes it is right Amy and i am only 15 years old and i have came right out of high school" says benny

So when they were talking they had made it to the train station and they had gotten off the train and then somebody came into there cabin and did not find them at all. so he had sat down in the seat and looked out the window and then breathed onto the window and a heart shape had appeared and he looked right in the middle of it and saw Amy looking at him and then he had looked away and when he had turned back round Amy was totally gone and he could not find her any wear at all.

Amy, Shadow and Benny are all in the hotel and shadow had opened the windows and walked out on to the porch and had over heard Amy talking on the phone and then he was about to go back inside but amy had walked out onto the porch as well and saw shadow who looked at her and smiled at her. then they had both looked up at the sky and smiled and then Shadow had looked at Amy.

"the night sky is so lovely this time of night Amy" says Shadow

"Yes they are Shadow" says Amy

"Would you like to come over and have some tea later about 7 in the afternoon" says Shadow

"I will be there" says Amy


End file.
